Universal Criminal Code
This is ONE of THREE supreme documents of The Council of Nations The Universal Criminal Code Preamble These are the laws established by the CON that apply to the entire server. The Jurisdiction of the Universal Criminal Code is for the entire world, including both in nations and in wilderness. I. Player Laws 1. Players cannot commit or conspire to commit an act of duplication. Duplication is defined as gaining items illegitimately commonly using redstone machines or other game-loopholes. 2. Players cannot break or mine blocks in claimed land. This includes, but is not limited to, territory of a nation or of the CON. 3. Players cannot kill or cause direct harm to a player. Citizens of towns may, however, kill any player if they are illegally crossing into their border. 4. Players cannot enter claimed land without the permission of the owner of the land. 5. Stealing, whether it be a chest, shulker box, or dropped item, is illegal. 6. Possession of Invisibility Potions, Fortune Enchanted Tools, or Fortune Books is illegal. a) If a player mistakenly enchants their tool with Fortune, they must report it to the host to have it removed, if the tool is already used, the player will be charged. 7. Players must always sign all books in their CaSe SenSitiVe username unless given permission from the host. 8. Players cannot knowingly withhold information regarding a crime committed under the Universal Criminal Code. They are required to report it directly to CON Law Enforcement. Section II: Nation and Town Laws 1) All nations can only enforce laws that they have officially created. 2) Laws created by nations cannot contradict laws created by the CON. 3) Laws created by nations apply to all towns in the nation. 4) Towns can punish players with: a) A maximum of a $2000 fine. b) A maximum of a 25 minute jail sentence. c) Banishment from the town or nation. d) Death. 5) Towns may evict any citizen from their property as long as the player is given a one hour notice; and that the player is able to collect their belongings from the property. 6) If a player wishes to escape persecution of the law in their nation, they may leave the town. However, if the player has broken a law that is covered under the Universal Criminal Code, then they will charged anyway. 7) Nation and Town Administration must follow all of the Player Laws in section 1, such as but not limited to, not stealing from citizens, duplicating, or destroying private property. Section III: RA Trials 1. If a player or town breaks any law in this Universal Criminal Code, they will go on a Primary Court trial. 2. The Head of the CON will manage and decide the systems of justice in the Primary Court. 3. If a player breaks a law in more than one nation, they will be put on trial in the Primary Court, where they will be tried as to whether they are a direct threat to the wellbeing of the overall server. 4. The Primary Court will also make decisions in any disputes over nation and town jurisdictions as well.